


Kweh

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto valiantly works through distraction.





	Kweh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “They finally get some time to themselves stopping at one of the local towns. Gladio is off doing what Gladio's do. Ignis is off getting more food ingredients and Noctis and Prompto stay behind to fool around. Prompto starts to give Noctis a blowjob, but during it he starts to hum the chocobo song with Noctis' dick in his mouth. It can either ruin the mood or make it better since it's prompto being prompto. Bonus points: Now whenever Noctis hears Prompto singing the chocobo song he gets turned on.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8535086#cmt8535086).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis’ head lolls back against the tree as Prompto slides down his cock, not _quite_ the entire length, but enough to make Noctis’ vision blur. Prompto gives him a tender suck, and Noctis shivers in delight, hands dropping to thread through Prompto’s yellow hair. It’s feather-soft against his fingers. He tries not to hold Prompto on, more just finding purchase for himself. Prompto’s tongue laps at his underside, and the whole thing starts to move.

It’s been too long. It feels like they’ve been stuffed into the Regalia for days, only stopping here and there for tents with too-thin ‘walls.’ But they’ve finally parked outside a rest stop, and Gladiolus and Ignis are off picking up supplies and information, and Noctis and Prompto are left to play. Prompto hums appreciatively around the thick cock in his mouth, and Noctis moans in response. It feels _damn good_ when Prompto does that. But most of Prompto’s eager techniques are _good_.

Prompto moves down him, only to slide back up, leaving a thin trail of saliva across Noctis’ hard shaft. They’re shrouded in the shadow of the tree, backed around the opposite side from the little ‘town,’ but there’s enough sunlight left to see Prompto’s pretty face right through it. His freckles look particularly kissable when they’re drowned out in a blush, his plush lips spread wide and wet. He’s kneeling on the soft grass, hands on Noctis’ legs, head busy at work. Noctis just likes _looking_ at him. 

Noctis groans as Prompto picks an irregular rhythm and continues humming away, each delicious vibration pushing him closer to the edge. Noctis tries to listen: to focus in on and enjoy those stifled noises rather than making his own loud enough to draw attention. There’s something strangely familiar about Prompto’s erratic pace. And then Noctis puts two and two together, because he’s spent enough time with Prompto to know the most ridiculous of habits.

He just barely manages to stifle his laughter. Prompto’s blue eyes flicker up, catching Noctis’, and Prompto seems to smile around his mouthful. Noctis snorts, “You nerd.” Prompto stops following the Chocobo song long enough to lovingly swallow Noctis down. If it were anyone else, Noctis would probably lose his erection to a fit of laughter.

But somehow, with his Prompto, it just works. It still feels amazing, so Noctis allows himself to enjoy the weirdest blowjob of his life. If anything, looking down into Prompto’s gorgeous face and riding out Prompto’s favourite anthem only makes Noctis even fonder of him. Prompto’s so _cute_. It’s all Noctis can think as his best friend sucks him all the harder to the steady beat of that childish tune. The only downside is that he’ll probably never be able to hear the stupid song again without getting a boner. Or at least, he will if Prompto’s anywhere around.

Prompto gives him a particularly hearty suck, taking Noctis the deepest yet, and Noctis’ stomach tightens. He manages to mutter, “Prom—” but the rest of the warning’s cut off in a growled whine as he comes down Prompto’s throat. Prompto stays solidly on and swallows around him, still suckling even when he’s finished. It leaves Noctis panting and reeling, slumping down against the trunk.

When Noctis tugs at his hair, Prompto pulls off and tests his jaw. Then he kisses the side of Noctis’ cock and mutters, “Sorry, bro—‘had it stuck in my head.” Noctis laughs and pushes at his shoulder. Prompto just smiles radiantly and gets up to kiss cheek. “Although, now that I think about it, that Chocobo decal we got yesterday would look great on the Regalia’s hood—”

Ten minutes earlier, Noctis probably would’ve given in, but now he insists, “No way!” 

Prompto pouts, sweet as pie, and Noctis chuckles and kisses it away.


End file.
